


Rescued

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"got drunk and broke into a dragon guarded tower (together) au"~ emissarydeatons on tumblr.(deactivaded)</p><p>Bilius Weasley, having bet that he could get Arthur Weasley drunk, did not expect his younger brother to drunkenly break into, and get stuck in a dragons tower.<br/>Her brother's being unable to help, Molly Prewett offers to help save the man she's been in love with for some time.<br/>This is their lovestory</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the Tavern

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt list on tumblr and got inspired by one of them. I'd love comments and if you wanna do fanart (PLEASE!) I'd LOVE TO SEE IT!

Molly sighed as another couple exited the bar without buying anything. Business was slow today. Just like yesterday. Just like always. She glanced at her brothers. The older one, Gideon, was re-bandaging Fabian’s arm. They worked for the sheriff, and often got hurt, so Molly tended to worry. Molly worried a lot, but mostly, she was bored. She worked as a barmaid for her father’s tavern, while her brothers went off gallivanting. They got adventures and excitement, while Molly only got sweeping the floor and making sure drunk idiots got to bed on time.  
  
She sighed again. She didn’t mind so much. Most of the time. But when work was slow, she allowed herself to dream. After all, her mother had seen to it that her education be no more lacking then her brothers! She learnt to read and write along them, how to hold a sword, and then how to use it, and other such useful stuff, but NO! She was to be a barmaid, while they got all the fun.

She was just about to sigh again when Bilius Weasley burst in through the door. Molly straightened, she could always count on him to provide entertainment, or if not that, he’d buy a drink. But he didn’t so much as look at her as he rushed towards her brothers. Molly shared a bewildered look with her parents, who were entertaining the sheriff. The sheriff himself looked surprised.

“Bilius,” Fabian greeted amiably. Everyone liked Billy, though Molly had to worry about his alcoholism. “YOUHAVETO! HELPME!” “could you repeat that?” Gideon asked, amused. Billy took a large breath. “You have to help me,” he repeated. Fabian hummed. “I’d love to, but you see the state of my arm.” He told the distressed man. Gideon murmured something, which everyone knew to be about him not going anywhere without his brother. “But!” Billy gasped, then sunk into a chair, “Arthur’s in trouble” he cried, and Molly could feel her straightening again, “and it’s MY FAULT” he sobbed.

“There, there.” Molly’s mum came to the rescue, “why do you say that? What happened love?” She asked. Billy sniffled. “I got him drunk.” Mum nodded encouragingly. “See, I’d made a bet with Polly Barker, that I could not only get Arthur to drink a little, but that I could make him drunk.” Here he stopped and continued wailing. Dad got up, presumably to go and get Mr. Septimus.

A moment later, my prediction was proven true by my dad, who walked in with Mr. Septimus and Mrs. Cedrella. Mrs Cedrella, graceful as ever, joined mum in comforting Billy. “Now, now dear,” she said, elegance written into her very being, “tell us what happened.” She told him. Billy sniffled again. “You’d just told of how you got Arthur drunk,” she prodded, nodding softly to her middle son.

Molly could see Arthur’s other brother lurking in the doorway, and beckoned them in for a drink. The joined her gratefully. Billy sniffled, before starting again. “’Aight, so. I got him drunk. And he got very drunk, and next thing I knew Arthur had broken into the dragon’s tower, and accidentally locked himself in and I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOO” he wailed. Molly couldn’t help but imagine Arthur dressed in a pink dress, with a pointy pink hat on his head, singing sadly as he waved a handkerchief at the world.  
There was a beat of silence, and then Mr. Septimus said “come again?” “Arthur got drunk and BROKE INTO THE DRAGONS TOOOOWEEERR!!!” Billy wailed “AND NOW HE’S STUUUUCK”. The Sheriffs cough sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Mr. Septimus sighed. He turned to the twins. “I don’t suppose you could...?” he asked, but before he could finish Fabian was shaking his head. “I’m sorry sir, but I won’t be of any use against a dragon with an arm like that,” he said pointing to his arm.

Molly’s eyes widened momentarily, and her mouth formed a small oh shape. Mr. Septimus sighed again. He turned to Mrs. Cedrella. “No worries, my love, I’ll figure something out.” He’d barely finished his sentence when Molly blurted out “I CAN!” Everyone turned to look at now suddenly flustered Molly.” Pardon?” Mrs. Cedrella asked. Molly blushed even more. “What I mean is,” Molly paused to clear her throat. “I mean, I learned sword-fighting along my brothers, and while I don’t have much (or really any) experience in such work, I am capable of, and willing to go and um.” Here she paused again, “um. Save? Arthur.” She told the Weasleys confidentially.

Mrs. Cedrella smiled. “Thank you dear, we greatly appreciate it.” Molly bit her lip. “I swear ma’am, I can!” she insisted. “I know,” said not Mrs. Cedrella, but Mr. Septimus. “And if your parents have no protests, I should like to accept your help.” Molly looked at her mum, willing to beg, only to see her already nodding. “The boys can help along the tavern.” She said. “It’s about time, really, they never to any of their chores.” Arthur’s eldest brothers snickered, and her brothers pouted at having been pointed out like that.  
But Molly smiled. She was not only about to be the one to go on an adventure, she was about to go and rescue the man she had been in love with for a few years. Maybe she could work up the courage to tell him sometime after this.


	2. ready?

Molly stood in front of her mirror, biting her lip. Her father’s head peeked into the room, “ready poppet?” he asked. Molly glanced at him in the mirror. Sighing, her father stepped into the room smiling. “Nervous are you?” he murmured, as he stepped up behind her. “You have no reason to be,” he said. “You are just as skilled as your brothers. Maybe just a little rusty, but that’ll come quickly enough.” He smiled at her.

Molly blinked. “Oh, no da. I was thinking I looked a little ridiculous. Y’know, wearing this armour.” She pointed to her chubby belly. “Because of this, y’know.” Her father blinked now. “No, I don’t.” He told her, “I’ve never known you to dislike your looks?” He said, although it sounded a bit like a question. 

Molly bit her lip thoughtfully. “You’re right da, I haven’t.” He smiled. “No point in starting now,” he said. “Come now, you must leave, lest Arthur finds himself in more trouble.” She grinned, and skipped out. Turning around to face her father, she mouthed ‘thanks’ at him, before gracefully walking down the stairs.

Her brothers, mother and Arthur’s family all waited for her at the foot of the stairs. “Look at you!” her mother gushed. “Oh, you look lovely darling!” She smiled brightly. Her brothers, grinning and ribbing each-other quickly straightened out. “Here comes the knight!” called Fabian. Molly rolled her eyes at him.

She kissed her mother’s cheek in thanks, and turned to the Weasleys. Mr. Septimus smiled at her as Mrs. Cedrella took her hands in hers. “Thank you dearly, love,” Mrs. Cedrella whispered as she kissed both of Molly’s cheeks. “Now you go get my son, and bring both of you back home safely.” Mr. Septimus told her amused. “I will sir!” Molly told him confidentially, turned to the door, and walked out. 

 

Just outside the town’s boundary, she stopped, turned to wave at her family, and then continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but more might be coming shortly.


	3. Dragon's Tower

“WAIT! MOLLY WAIT!!” Molly stopped dead. Turning around, slightly bewildered, she looked for the source of the shouting. Seeing her best friend, Irmingard Veva Fawcett, running towards her, carrying a truly humongous back bag. “Wait-” Irmingard Veva gasped, “Molly wait… for… us…” she panted. Bemused, Molly waited for her to catch her breath, before asking “us?”

Irmingard Veva made a face at Molly. “Me and the hubby. Duh.” She said, pointing at a tiny figure going as fast as he could, which, considering he had two crutches, was very fast. Much faster than Irmingard Veva had been anyhow. 

Molly raised an eyebrow at Irmingard Veva. “Dontcha make that face at me missy!” Irmingard Veva gasped, as if insulted. “We’ll be coming with you, of course.” She said. Molly smiled, “if only to chaperone the two of you!” Hudde Alva called, Molly blushed and Irmingard Veva cackled. “Oh hush you two!” Molly gasped. Turning back to the road and walking quickly. “Wait, wait!” Irmingard grabbed her arm, “We’re just kidding, Molly.” She smiled. Molly smiled at her, “yes, I know, Veva, but allow me my embarrassment.” Irmingard Veva grinned, “no proplem-o!” she chirped.

\- - 

Half an hours walk later, the three stopped in front of a moderately large hill. Atop this hill, was the dragons’ tower, and atop the tower was the dragon. The dragon’s head was turned towards a window on the tower. Indeed, it looked as if it were chatting with someone inside.

“How are you going to do this Molly?” Hudde Alva asked. “The dragon’s been there for as long as anyone can remember! And none have succeeded in driving at away, much less anything else!” Irmingard Veva nodded furiously. 

“Well,” Molly said, “I was thinking of just talking to it.” Her two companions hurried to shush her, but too late, as the dragon swivelled its head towards them. Irmingard Veva squeaked and hid behind her husband. “What am I supposed to do! I’m crippled!” He half-shouted, exasperated. “You hate that phrase!” Irmingard Veva protested. “Hush! Both of you!” Molly hissed at them.

The dragon took a large breath, and blew out a little bit of smoke at them. “Well, well, Arthur- seems we have visitors!” The dragon’s voice was deep, and came straight from the stomach. Nervously, Molly straightened her blouse just as a red-haired head peeked out of the window.

“Molly?” Arthur asked, “is that you?” Molly thought that maybe he was peering his eyes. She nodded in answer of his question. “Molly!” He gasped, “How lovely to see you! You look lovely!” 

Molly could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks.


	4. the Rescue

“Good morning Arthur,” Molly turned to the dragon, “er- Mr. Dragon?” She questioned. The dragon blew hot air at her. “Irmina will do.” Said the dragon. “My apologies.” She told the dragon. Hudde Alva whispered to Irmingard Veva “that sounds suspiciously like your name.” “Shut UP!” gasped Irmingard Veva. Molly ignored them.  
Turning back to Arthur, Molly bit her lip. “um.” She said, “I’m here….” She swallowed uneasily. “I’m here to rescue you?” she asked Arthur. He blinked. Then he smiled beautifully. “Thank you Molly!” He pushed his glasses up. “I seem to be stuck, and Irmina here doesn’t have fingers, so she sadly couldn’t get me out.” “oh,” breathed Molly, and then she laughed. And laughed and laughed. All four people- sorry, three people and one dragon stared at her bewildered. “Molly?” Asked Irmingard Veva.

“I’m sorry!” gasped Molly. “I’m very sorry! Give me just a moment!” She gasped for breath. Thinking back to how panicked Bilius had been set her off again, cackling madly. Growing tired of waiting for Molly to calm down Hudde Alva asked the dragon quietly where the door was, and went and got Arthur out.

“Are you alright?” Asked Arthur Molly, reaching too steady her. Breathlessly Molly grasped his arms, and leaned towards him. “Yes,” she told him, calming down a little, “it’s just,” she grinned up at him, “Poor Bilius seemed to think you would never get out.” Arthur started grinning too, “or that I’d get eaten?” he asked her amused. Molly wrinkled her nose, his breath reeked of alcohol.

“Yes,” she mused, “I do think he worried about that also.” Irmina snorted. “I like humans.” She complained. “Why should I like to eat what I like?” she whined to Irmingard Veva, who made a non-committal sound and shrugged. 

Turning to the dragon, Molly thanked her for keeping Arthur company. Smiling, she turned back to Arthur, and took a deep breath. “Well,” she began, “this is a whole lot less, um, adventurous and even less romantic than I had anticipated.” She said. “And considering how your breath stinks I’ll have to tell you this again anyway. But I still want to tell you this.” She drew in a deep breath. 

“Arthur, I love you and have for a while. Will you please date me?” Grinning dopily Arthur smacked a kiss on her nose, and fell asleep in her arms. Staring incredulously at Arthur Hudde Alva asked his wife “Was that a yes?”


	5. Epilogue

“…and that is how your father got together.” Said Molly grandiosely, grinning down at her second oldest, whom she was trying to put to bed. She rubbed her pregnant belly absent-mindedly. Charlie smiled brightly at her.  
  
“Again?” he tried to ask, but he yawned instead. From the doorway, Arthur laughed. Slyly, Molly noticed his slightly pinked cheeks and knew he was embarrassed. Stuck in a dragon’s tower less than an hour’s walk away, indeed.  
  
“Aren’t you a lil tired of that story Charlie-boy?” he asked. “You’ve heard it every night now.” Shaking his head sleepily, Charlie half-shouted out a no. “I’ll neeeeveeer get tired of it daddy!” he said, sounding and looking incredibly insulted. Or at least until he yawned. From behind Arthur their eldest, Bill, giggled.  
  
“I’m gonna work with dragons when I grow up momma!” Charlie declared, rubbing at his eyes. Before Molly could answer, she heard a snore. Smiling softly, Molly kissed his forehead, and pulled his covers up. “Goodnight Charlie-boy,” she whispered. “And have fun with the dragons you will no doubt dream of tonight.”  
  
Accepting Bill’s assistance with standing up, she gathered tiny Percy from her husband’s arms, sneaked in a kiss, and asked Bill what he wanted to do for the hour he was allowed to be up, all the while thinking of her good fortune of having had that one little adventure. The adventure that allowed her greatest one to come into existence. She beamed at her family. 


End file.
